planetmodefandomcom-20200215-history
United Worlds Cold War
The United Worlds Cold War, or the United Worlds Civil Cold War is a conflict that started in 2278 UD following the C18 Shootdown Incident. The conflict is centered around the ideologies of Communism and Democracy being in conflict with the Communist Union and Galactic Allies Treaty Organisations at odds with each other over said ideologies. In 2279.03 5th, the conflict escalated into Galactic War 5. Belligerents Communist Union: Notable Members: Salome, UFSR, Birdlandia, Draconia, Palms, Zealin 1750 other members Extent: Virtually All of Andromeda Galaxy, Birdlandia ,All of the Unknown Regions Galaxy, Heinlen Galaxy Sections of Ademor Galaxies, Majority of Tripod Alpha Quadrant except for FUS GATO ( Galactic Allies Trade Organisation): Extent: Virtually All of Charlie Quadrant of Tripod Galaxy, Sections of the rest of the Tripod Galaxy, Virtually all of Ecop and Trian Galaxies Notable members: Ufe, Big Ring, Stona, Admian 1800 other members Fatalities: 50 Ships destroyed: 0 Background The C-18 Shootdown Incident: There has always been tensions between the UFE and the Communist countries, but it only grew after the Communist Union was formed and after Birdlandia joined the Uw. After Salome's militarisation and isolation, the tension snapped. The two parties became increasingly hostile. During the exercise Operation Valiant Shield, a squadron of Earth Stealth Space Fighter got lost during the exercise and accidentally intruded Salome Territory. The Salome Territory didn't know that the aircraft were from the Military Exercise so they shot all the aircraft down using Surface to Air Missiles somewhere off the Salome Eastern Territory. Salome's militarisation: Salome has seen a change in their government. Popular discontent against the government saw the militarists rise to power. The High King Charles VI has no choice but to accept a militarist government or face the downfall of the imperial family. With the growing militarism in the Royal Republic of Salome, the nation becomes increasingly isolated from the UW and more closely aligned with the Communist Union as the military seeks further expansion. Communist Union: The Communist Union was established in 2278 UD by Salome, Birdlandia and UFSR. The union's goals are to further the spread of Communism. UFSR Civil War: The UFSR Civil War started after the National UFSR Fascist Party ( NGFP) did an attempted coup against the UFSR government in 2278 UD, after a year of terrorist attacks. The party has gained much support in the rural north region of gpo9, with the party claiming to return UFSR back to its glorious past in the early 2200s under the Fascist Monek Jaker. However the party was losing the civil war, with the crucial planet of Talingrad being taken. However in 2278.04 23rd UD, GATO has decided to support the party, since GATO is afraid that the Domino Theory would happen. History: Prelude: After the cold war was officially declared in 2278.03 31st, hostilities between Ufe and the Communist Union rose to the point that Ufe created GATO with thousands of other nations. This increased tensions and hostilities even more, with Gato being increasingly hostile to the Communist Union. In response, the Communist Union expelled delegates, halted trade and trapped GATO foreigners, with Salome sealing its borders. Year 1: Following these actions, GATO approached FUS to join them but after a vote, President M'ress officially declined in the name of neutrality. Meanwhile, GATO began to operate "Show of Force" missions near Communist Union borders. In response, an arms race began between the two blocs, with steadily increasing tensions. In 2278.05 2nd, FUS and QPO formally condemned the Salome operation to hold foreigners, a movement which Salome changed to allow non-GATO foreigners to leave. Later that month, Birdlandia detained several UFE spies, which UFE declined to comment. In 2278.05 31st, the GATO strike fleet arrived near Salome and Birdlandia, prompting a response from those countries, with their fleets deployed. Following the hours long standoff, the GATO fleet pulled off. Meanwhile, the political developments had profound impacts on the civilian population, with rising tensions and rallies in UFE ,FUS and other nations. In 2278.06 3rd, the UFE spies were executed, with UFE officially cutting off ties with Salome and sending more fleets to its borders. Another standoff ensued which was lifted only on the terms of the UFE diplomats freedom in exchange for a restricted zone and the cancellation of military exercises near Communist Union nations. UFE declined those terms. Later Salome unofficially declared war on UFE, launching 100000 missiles at the nation, with UFE launching 20000 in response. In response to this escalating acts, UFE and Salome both agreed to halt hostilities with the UW Council convening and UFE agreeing to Salome's terms. Following this false war, hundreds of nations have taken sides on either GATO or the Communist Union's side. Salome released UFE civilians while UFE cancelled its operations. In 2278.06 23rd, the UFSR Civil War was drawing to a close when the Communist Union helped UFSR, while Gato, after condemning UFE's actions, joined the war on the Fascist side. After months of war, UFE blockaded the Rim ward parts of UFSR to stop supplies coming to UFSR. A standoff ensued but after an extensive buildup of CU forces, GATO stopped the blockade. With the blockade lifted, delegates met at the Amulet but the meeting deteriorated with the only conclusion being that a DMZ is formed. Salome then blockaded the Rimward part of UFSR to stop GATO and yet another standoff ensued. As tensions rose and accusations of the UW incompetence surfaced, GATO left the UW mid-conflict. This movement caused massive upheavals, with Salome yet again declaring war on UFE. In another standoff, GATO agreed to withdraw from UFSR. A massive evacuation of UFE forces from UFSR ensued. The UW created DMZ shattered the region, with three camps being prominently shown. Protests rocked UFE and FUS as Pro-War and Anti-War factions clashed in the streets. FUS decided to step up on the peacekeeping as GATO left. In 2278.07 5th, Taigon, the last NGFP stronghold collapsed while evacuations were underway. Meanwhile in Salome the political upheaval led to 22 states breaking away by militants while the CU started to use cloaked ships in the DMZ. In 2278.07 34th, in an unprecedented movement, GATO and CU agreed to not use extreme weapons in war but both sides continued their arms race. However, Salome's government was dissolved and Birdlandia suffered from internal strife. UFSR decided to divide former NGFP territory. In 2278.08 15th, a new government in Salome was proclaimed but tensions still mounted on especially over the use of stealth ships in the DMZ along with missile emplacements. Later that month, Salome agreed to scale down the cloaked ship operations in the DMZ. From 2278.09 to 2278.10, both power blocs were occupied with internal affairs, with states in Salome ceding and GATO countering an insurgency. In 2278.11 2nd, a summit was organised in FUS to settle issues, with the topic of Ethnic Cleansing by Salome being a hot topic. Later Germanistan began assisting the Islamic rebels in Salome. Following cooling tensions, GATO rejoined the UW. In 2278.11 28th, CU and GATO ships were attacked in the DMZ which was traced to the Hur'q, a nation outside explored space. Following more attacks, the UW launched the Hur'q expedition to make contact and learn more about the Hur'q. Meanwhile tensions between Germanistan and Salome rose. During the expedition, the Hur'q attacked twice before being repelled by UW forces. Year 2: In 2279.01 4th after the political turmoil, The High King Charles of Salome declared martial law and ordered his loyal generals to arrest dissidents within the republic suspected of crimes against the state and violations of the Salome General Law. Meanwhile, the Xyrox Corp has declared war on Birdlandia. UFE and the Communist Union began to help Birdlandia in their fight. However, days later a terrorist attack took place at the UFE embassy at Birdlandia which led to UFE carrying out combat operations in Xyrox. UFSR has been dealing with renewed seperatists movements. Germanistan meanwhile has taken part in the Bursan Civil War, an action which Salome was unhappy over. In 2279.01 15th, the Nuremberg Council had convened, placing new laws in Salome. In UFSR, a terrorist attack by Islamic Extremists at an embassy occured. Later, Salome launched Operation Hunting Hare to crack down on Islamic extremism. Meanwhile, the Nuremberg Tribunal has prosecuted the radical Communists by sentencing them to life in prison while some will be executed. In UFSR, due to the attacks, the government has begun to kill Islamic Extremists without trial, a movement which GATO denounced as Ethnic Cleansing. GATO then announced to protect civilian ships until the killings ended, which Salome responded to. Then, Germanistan announced a law to crack down on communist extremists in the union. Extremists, together with their families, will not be spared and will be executed by the military police. The Communist Union then condemned it while persuading for UW action. An agreement was partially reached, where Germanistan would stop on the killing of Communist Extremists on the condition that Salome do the same with Islamic Extremists. Salome however refused the terms, instead invoking Article 88 to inspire Communists to rise again oppression. Salome then made a formal protest to the UW that the Communists in the Islamic Union have not made trouble for years unlike the Islamic extremists who claim to fight for their religion such as the Donbass War in the Imperial Salome Territories which killed hundreds of thousands. If the killings of the Communists without reason continues, Salome will send in armed troops. If the IU refuses to comply and continue with the indiscriminate killings, the Salome Republic will trigger uprisings in the IU and blockade the IU. In the midst of excalating tensions, the Xyrox War ended, while the IU joined GATO. UW and FUS finally decided to launch an inquiry on the truthfullness of both Salome and the IU's claims on the killing of extremists as both sides accused the other of forgery. It was later found that there were no forgeries which cooled tensions. In the following month, both sides held military exercises and announced research programs, starting an arms race. Another brief period of tension ensued when GATO begun to have ships travel near CU borders, while a CU ship was shot down near the IU. It was later revealed to be a Xyroxian refugee who destroyed it. In 2279.02 30th, several Salome fighters were shot down as they accidentally trespassed into a UFE training zone. The incident heated tensions as Salome's Death Watch captured the UFE personnel while GATO refuses to send over representatives. Later, UFE launched an exercise to travel within 200 ly of Salome's borders, which Salome declared a firing zone. The ensuing shootout lasted for a short while as spies were caught on both sides infiltrating. In 2279.03 5th, Salome declared war on GATO, starting Galactic War 5.